


The Prayer

by Nellie2018



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie2018/pseuds/Nellie2018
Summary: There has been a couple of mysterious deaths which the boys have traced back to a history professor who has learnt the hard way not to mess around with things he doesn't understand.    Things go wrong and Dean has to make a desperate dash to the hospital to save his dying brothers life.





	The Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> This work is set just after season 7 where Castiel is suffering from the after effects of his battle with the Leviathans. Bobby is still around as I didn't like it when Dick Roman killed him.

“Dean” said Sam faintly  
“Hold on Sammy, we’re nearly there”  
“Can’t ..”  
“Please Sammy. You’ve got to fight it.”  
“S’hard”  
“I know. Try and hold on a bit longer.”  
“Love you Dean”  
“Please Sammy. You’ve got to be strong.”  
“Too tired”  
“Sammy. Oh god Sammy.”

 

Dean pulled the Impala into the parking bay at the hospital entrance and raced out to find help.  
He ran into reception hollering that his brother needed help and a nurse came over to the frantic man.  
“Calm down and tell me what’s wrong.”  
Dean grabbed her arm and led her to the entrance. “My brother, snake bite” he managed and she understood as she saw the lax features of the dark haired man in the passenger seat.  
She shrugged Deans arm off and turned back and Dean began to pull her back but she took control of the situation.  
“I need to get a gurney and warn the resus team. I’ll be back in 30 seconds.” she assured.  
Dean numbly nodded and watched her go. He opened the car door and put his hand to his brothers neck. Sam was unconscious and barely breathing, the venom coursing through his system. “You just need to hold on a little bit longer Sammy.“  
He moved away as two doctors and nurses came up behind him and he felt himself eased gently out of the way by the original nurse he had found.  
“Let’s give them some space to get your brother into the resus bay. Come with me.”  
Dean took one last look at his dying brother and allowed himself to be led away.  
Sam was loaded onto a gurney and pushed quickly into the resus room where a team swiftly surrounded him.. Dean numbly watched, answering the various questions thrown at him.  
“What happened?”  
“Snake bite to the hand”  
“What type of snake”  
“Black one. Think it was a mamba” He pulled out his phone and showed them the picture.  
“How long ago?”  
He glanced at his watch “22 minutes”.  
“Damn. JC get me some anti venom from the supply cabinet Get 4 vials to start with. We need to get it into him immediately if he’s going to have a chance. Leave the torniquet on for now, that’s slowing the spread of the venom.”  
Deans eyes filled with unshed tears.  
“I got him here as fast as I could.”  
The nurse who was still holding his arm gave a quick squeeze.  
“You did right getting him here quickly. Now we need to leave the doctors to it, come with me, you need to fill out some paperwork. Dean reluctantly walked away, not wanting to hamper the doctors efforts. He knew Sams condition was touch and go and his chances of surviving this was slim. He had broken every speed limit to get here but he knew that Black Mamba venom was deadly. The chance that he would never see his little brother smile again broke his heart.

 

He waited in a small side room, completing the paperwork to fill the time, his despair and agony pushed into a corner of his mind. After finishing the forms he stood and paced around the small room, growing more anxious as the time passed. He didn’t call anyone, not wanting to be the bearer of bad news until he had something to say and after the best part of an hour a doctor came into the room.  
“Mr Willson?” he asked  
“Call me Dean” murmured the fearful hunter, reading the doctors grim face and body language. It had to be bad news.  
“My name is Dr Carter, I’ve been treating your brother”  
The doctor indicated for him to sit and Dean dropped into a nearby seat. That didn’t bode well.  
“Is he ... ?” he asked but couldn’t say anything further owing to a large lump in his throat.  
The doctor smiled sympathetically.  
“No, he’s still alive Dean.” Dean looked up desperately searching for the truth in his eyes and the doctor continued.  
“I’m not saying he’s out of the woods but it looks like you got him here in time. He’s still very sick and he still may not make it but he’s fit and strong which can only help.”  
Dean let the unshed tears fall down his cheeks.  
“Can I see him?” Dr Carter nodded. “We just need to stabilise his blood pressure and vitals before we transfer him to ICU but you can sit with him for a short while until we’re ready”.  
Dean nodded his thanks and followed the doctor who led him to a screened off cubicle.  
Sam lay on the bed, tubes and monitors snaking all around him. His hand where the snake had sunk its fangs in was bandaged tightly and a tube was inserted leading to an IV bag which dripped the life giving anti venom into him. Sam appeared unconscious, his body and organs suffering from the effects of the snakes venom. His respiratory system was compromised and his breathing was laboured. Partial paralysis spread throughout his muscles making it hard to breathe properly.  
Dean came to stand by the bed and took his brothers unaffected hand in his.  
“You’ve got to fight this Sammy.”  
Sam was unable to respond but Dean would swear later that he felt a small squeeze of his fingers.  
The doctor came and stood by him, checking the flow of the drip.  
“Mamba venom is a neurotoxin. It's a nasty piece of work that can compromise the lungs We’re going to monitor Sam but it is more than likely we’ll have to intubate him until the toxin clears his system.”  
Dean knew that Sam would hate having a machine breathe for him.  
“Do whatever you have to do” he said quietly.  
Doctor Carter continued. “We also need to keep an eye on his renal function. The toxin can affect the kidneys. It may prove necessary to put him on blood dialysis for a while.”  
Dean looked down at his unconscious brother  
“Long term, is he going to be ok?”  
The doctor put a hand on the distraught mans shoulder.  
“If he makes it though the next 24 hours he’s got a good chance of recovery. As to long term results, I’m afraid that it’s too early to tell”  
Dean nodded. “He’ll be ok He’s strong.”  
The doctor moved away and left them alone for a few minutes Sams breathing became shallower and an alarm beeped. The doctor returned immediately and examined him.  
“He’s struggling, we’re going to have to intubate him. Sorry Dean, can you give us some room”  
Dean left the cubicle as the doctor and his team began to hook up Sam to the breathing tube.  
He watched on the sidelines, helpless, as his little brother was brought out of the resus room and transported up to the third floor ICU unit. Once Sam was settled he walked out of the hospital to a quiet area and made a couple of calls.  
His first was to his surrogate father Bobby who assured Dean that he would get to him as soon as possible. His second was to Castiel Castiel was still underpowered since his run in with the Leviathans and was currently back at the bunker, resting and restoring his grace. It was coming back slowly but it would take many months before he was up to full strength again.

 

Castiel picked up the phone noting the caller id. “Hello Dean” he said quietly.  
“Hi Cas.” was the weary reply Castiel immediately picked up that there was a problem.  
“What is wrong Dean” he asked calmly.  
“I’m at the hospital Sam got bit by a snake”  
The angel frowned. “Is he ok?”  
Deans voice shook with emotion.  
“It’s touch and go Cas. I got him here as quick as I could but it’s a mamba bite.”  
“And that is bad?”  
“Yeah one of the worst venoms It’s affecting his breathing. They’ve got him on a vent”  
“Let me know where you are and I will come to you.”  
Dean sighed “You’re supposed to be resting Cas. I just wanted to let you know.”  
“You need me. I will be there for you.” said the Angel simply.  
Yeah I need you agreed Dean quietly to himself.  
We’re at Warburton County General, just outside Colvin, Texas. It’s quite a drive. I'll text you the full address.”  
“I will be there as soon as I can” assured Castiel. Once again he wished that his angel power was not so drained. He could have been there instantly a few months ago but now that his wings were clipped he had to rely on driving the human way.  
“Thanks Cas.” said Dean  
“Sam is strong Dean. Please try not to worry too much.”  
“That’s not easy Cas. See you soon. Bye”

 

Castiel looked down at the handset and it beeped with a text showing the full address. Opening up the googlemaps file, he saw that he had a long drive ahead of him. Packing a few things away, he walked down to the garage of the bunker and got into one of the newer cars. He knew that Dean needed him and he backed out of the garage and started his long journey.

 

Sam became aware of a low murmuring near him. 

 

"Where there is doubt, faith  
Where there is despair, hope  
Where there is darkness, light  
Where there is sadness,joy.

O’Divine Master, grant that I may not so much seek to be consoled, as to console  
To be loved, as to love  
For it is in giving that we receive  
And it is in dying that we are born to eternal life."

 

He felt a hand holding his hand but he could not move and wasn’t able to peel open his eyes. He felt something on his face and down his throat and he panicked for a short while but he was unable to move anything. FInally he forced himself to calm down and began to think logically about his situation. He was obviously lying in a hospital bed with a breathing tube down his throat. He realised that his brother had got him to the hospital in time and that he was suffering the effects of the snake venom. He heard Dean at his side but there was no way he could acknowledge him. He didn’t know the effects of Mamba venom and he wasn’t certain of the long-term effects. Maybe this was it now, perhaps he would be locked in a paralysed body forever. Unable to do anything, all he could do was lie there and listen to the outside world. He knew that Dean would not leave him. He screamed out in fear and frustration but Dean sitting by his bed did not see any change in the still body of his brother.

 

Bobby walked up the corridor and asked the nurse for directions. She pointed and he moved to the cubicle. Dean was sat next to Sams bed, holding his hand silently his lips moving in a quiet prayer. Bobby took a moment to examine him before looking at the patient Dean looked older, haggard and tired, his clothes dirty and wrinkled. “I’m ok Bobby” he said quietly, aware of his friends examination.  
“Balls” huffed Bobby. “You look like shit”  
Dean stood up and he moved to his surrogate son and gave him a brief hug before turning to Sam.  
“How is he doing?” he asked.  
“Without the vent he’d be dead. Doc says that if he is still alive in 24 hours he should make it.”  
Bobby squeezed Deans arm. “He’s a strong boy Dean. Takes more than a snake bite to bring down a Winchester.”  
“It was a black mamba Bobby. That’s one of the most deadly venoms in the world. He’s lucky he made it to the hospital.”  
“Well I’m sure he has you to thank for that”.  
Dean nodded, finally allowing himself to relax and share his fears..  
“It was a close run thing. If we’d have been any further out he ..” he stopped unable to continue.  
“I know Son, but you got him here and he’s got every chance of recovery.”  
“They say he might need dialysis because the toxin affects the kidneys.”  
“We’ll face that when we come to it.” He moved over to the side of the bed and leaned over, examining the pale faced young man in the bed. There were various wires and ivs in each arm and the ugly breathing tube dominated his face. “I’m glad he’s unconscious. It would be a nightmare if he was awake” he said.  
He patted Sam on the arm, wary of the tubes.  
“I am awake” screamed Sam.  
“Hey Sam, you fight this Son, you hear me. You’re beat up to hell but you’ll recover.” He didn’t expect a response and he didn’t get one.  
He settled back into a spare chair and looked at Dean waiting for an explanation of what happened. Dean sighed and brushed his hand over his face.  
“Damn, I need a shave” he said.  
Bobby watched him in concern. “Why don’t you go back to the motel for a shower and a rest I’ll stay with Sam.  
Dean smiled tiredly “I’m not leaving him.”  
Hearing this, Sam calmed a little.  
Bobby smiled. “Always were a stubborn ass”  
“You are Dean” Sam agreed.  
“Learnt from the best” answered Dean looking fondly at his brother.  
“So if you’re stopping, tell me the story”

 

14 hours earlier.

 

Sam looked up at the dark house with a feeling of trepidation. “You sure this is the right place?”  
Dean looked up from the piece of paper in his hand.  
“Yeah, right address. The sheriff said Colvin lived here on his own.”  
They were investigating the sudden unnatural death of a librarian and a teacher and their enquiries had led them to a retired history professor. They suspected that the professor, who was known as a collector of ancient items, had inadvertently laid his hands on a cursed object and somehow had unleashed a restless spirit.  
Dean looked at the house. It was early morning and the professors car was in the garage. The house was tucked away down a fairly long drive on the edge of town. They had been informed by the college that the professor had not been into his work for a few days A bad feeling rumbled in Deans stomach and he feared that something had happened to the professor.  
He turned to his tall brother who was looking at the house.  
“Well, let’s do this.” he said and climbed out.  
They walked to the door and found it unlocked Pushing it open slightly, Dean moved in ahead of his brother. “Professor Green?” he called out loudly but the brothers were met with silence.  
“Hello, anyone here” shouted Sam and Dean indicated him to look left and he would take the right They systematically searched the ground floor but found nothing. Dean indicated that he would go upstairs. Sam looked around the dining room and study, examining the wide variety of historical items. The professor certainly had a good eye for ancient artifacts and he recognised a few from his research over the years. He moved to an open book and began to translate the ancient text. Knowing that touching any of these artifacts was not a good idea, he moved on, trying to find anything that would indicate it being a cursed object but the choice was just too great.  
“Sam” said a quiet voice and he turned to see his brother coming down the stairs.  
“Did you find him?” he asked and Dean shook his head.  
“His bed hasn’t been slept in” he gazed around at the place.  
“Phew this guy is a hoarder.”  
“Yeah” nodded Sam. “Although he’s a hoarder with taste. There’s a lot of stuff here that should be boxed up and locked in a deep vault. I think that is a book of numerian curse spells.” he indicated the open book.  
“Why would a lowly college professor need a numerian curse spell?” asked Dean.  
Sam moved over to it again. “I can’t translate this fully but it looks like it was something about bringing light to darkness, death to eternal life.”  
“Creepy.” murmured Dean.  
He looked around and spotted a door near the kitchen.  
“Have you checked the basement yet?”  
Sam shook his head. “I was a little distracted by this stuff.”  
Dean grinned. “You know the score Sammy. Creepy House, Mad Professor. He’s got to have a secret lab in the basement.”  
Sam moved to Deans side and watched as his brother opened the door. Artificial light flooded up and the smell of decomposition hit them.”  
They both drew back in disgust.  
“Guess we know what happened to the Professor.” grimaced Dean.“Come on we need to check it out.”  
He stepped over the threshold and began to descend the steps followed by Sam. At the bottom of the steps they found the body. Professor Green lay on his back, his visage frozen in terror for all time. Whatever had happened, it had not been an easy death. By his hand lay a piece of paper which Sam recognised as the incantation from the book. Close by were the burnt remains of a snake statue.  
Dean bent down, wrinkling his nose. It was obvious that the professor had been dead for a while.  
“Looks like he managed to destroy the item but it cost him his life.”  
Sam nodded and looked over his shoulder as he heard something shift. Walking over to investigate, he pulled his knife from his pocket. Dean glanced up. “What is it?” he said rising to his feet.  
“I heard something” said Sam. He moved an old box away and suddenly a dark shape sprang at him. He felt it’s fangs bite into his hand in the same instant that he brought his knife down and skewered it to the floor  
“Sammy” shouted Dean springing to his brothers aid. Sam fell back, feeling the immediate effects of the toxin as a wave of dizziness made him rock.. Dean caught him, looking over his shoulder spotting the dead serpent. Glancing down at Sams hand he saw the poison spreading from the wound. Swiftly grabbing a nearby piece of rope he hastily tied a tourniquet to try and stop the poison spreading up his arm. Looking down again at the snake he tried to identify it.  
“Mamba, black mamba” breathed Sam shakily. “Need hospital quickly Dean.” He curled up as a painful cramp hit his stomach and he vomited. Dean ceded to Sams knowledge and caught him under the arms lifting him up. Before they moved, he took a photo of the dead snake on his phone. Sam tried his best to help and they made it safely to the Impala.  
“Just hang on Sammy.” begged Dean  
The journey seemed to take forever and Dean constantly glanced over to monitor the deteriorating condition of his brother. The cramps were almost constant now, and sweat poured from him as his temperature shot up.  
“Hold on Sammy” he begged.

 

Back to the present

 

Bobby saw Deans despair and moved to ground him.  
“I guess I should see this house Sounds like I need to arrange a clean-up team.”  
Deans voice quavered. “Sam said that the Prof had a lot of dangerous stuff.”  
“Only dangerous if you don’t know how to handle it. Give me the address and I’ll get on it. In the meantime, you take a break.”  
“I’m not leaving Sam”  
“No, but you need to eat. Get down to the cafe and get a bite to eat and a drink. You need to be alert for when your brother comes round.”  
Dean tried to protest but saw that he wasn’t going to get anywhere with the stubborn old hunter. He didn’t have the energy to make a fight over it and he conceded wearily. It was true that he was hungry and thirsty It had been a long time since they had shared breakfast “Ok. I’ll be back in an hour”  
“Thanks Bobby” thought Sam.

 

Dean visited a bathroom and washed as best he could and then made his way to the small cafe. Buying a sandwich and a coke he moved to a table and began to consume the food. Everything tasted like cardboard but he knew he needed sustenance. He was assured that Sam was safe with Bobby watching over him.

 

It was the next morning that Castiel arrived. Sam had had a reasonable night and the doctors were fairly confident that the venom was being countermanded by the anti-venom. Sam was still breathing with the help of the machine, his muscles still paralysed but his temperature had been regulated and his blood pressure was good. There was some concern as to his urine output which indicated that there may be some renal damage. Castiel moved into the room and saw Dean dozing, Bobby sitting nearby. Bobby came alert as he saw the familiar trenchcoated figure enter the room.  
“Hello Bobby” said Castiel  
“Hey Cas” said Dean coming awake “You made it” he said relieved to see the familiar face.  
“Hello Dean. How is Sam?”  
Dean glanced over at his still brother. “Doc said he’s holding up. They think he’s out of danger. I’m hoping he’s going to wake up soon”.  
“I’m already awake” muttered Sam in his head.  
“Good” said Castiel moving over to Sam He reached a hand out and placed it gently on the sick mans head. He frowned “He’s already awake.”  
“Help me Cas.” begged Sam  
Dean jumped up and leaned over. “Sam, Sammy can you hear me”  
“He can hear you Dean.” said Castiel. “He can’t respond because he is paralysed.”  
“No” gasped Dean. He didn’t want to think what Sam was experiencing. Being awake and aware but not being able to do anything about it.  
“Can you help him?” he begged, looking to Castiel.  
“I will try but as you know my power is somewhat limited.”  
“Please try” begged the young hunter.  
They watched as the angel placed his hand on Sams forehead again and a blue light issued from his fingers.  
“Hi Cas.” thought Sam as he felt the angel link with his soul.  
“Hello Sam. I can help you wake your body up, just relax and let my grace warm you.”  
“I’ve been so scared Cas.”  
“I know, I can feel your fear. Relax, I will fix it.”  
“Thanks Cas”  
After a few seconds Castiel moved his hand away and closed his eyes staggering slightly. Bobby guided him to a seat as Dean leaned over Sam.  
Slowly the green eyes flickered and opened. Castiel had managed to free him from some of the paralysis but his lungs remained frozen. He gazed up into the concerned eyes of his brother.  
He couldn’t speak, the tube down his throat made that impossible but he tried to convey his gratitude in his eyes. He had been awake off and on since he had first been brought to the hospital, trapped in a useless body. He had heard the conversations around him and felt the medical staff as they had tended to his needs It was the most terrifying few hours he had ever experienced. He felt Dean move away as his face was replaced by a Doctors. He bore the examination stoically, ecstatic that he was not going to be permanently in the dark.  
“You’re doing well Sam. The venom is leaving your system slowly but we need to keep the breathing tube in a little longer.”  
Sam nodded slightly and turned his head slowly to Castiel who was sat in a nearby seat  
Their eyes met in a silent exchange, Cas having felt the terror of the younger brother.  
“You’re welcome Sam” he murmured.  
Sam grew tired and soon fell asleep, reassured by the feel of Deans hand in his.

 

It took a further day before Sams breathing tube could be removed. Sam had continued to make progress and his atrophied muscles had finally begun to spark again. The three friends took their turns to sit with him and made sure that Sam was never left alone. When Sam opened his eyes he found Bobby was alone at his bedside.  
“Hey” he said wearily and saw the older hunter look up from his book.  
“Hey Sam, how you doing Son?”  
“Better, stronger. “ he looked around. “Where’s Dean and Cas?”  
“Dean was exhausted, I told Cas to put him to bed.”  
Sam chuckled. “You know Cas takes things literally. He’s probably stripped him off and put him in his pyjamas.”  
“Oh man, that I would like to see” laughed Bobby  
“Pervert” said Sam and Bobby realised what he had said and laughed louder.  
Sam coughed, his throat sore from the tube and the older hunter leaned over and gently fed him some water. Nodding his thanks Sam leaned back in his pillows and began to exercise his stiff fingers on the hand near the bite.  
“Still sore?” asked Bobby  
Sam nodded “A little, everything just feels a bit stiff”  
“It’ll take time for the poison to clear but I’ve been reading up and it looks like there won’t be any residual long-term effects.”  
“The doctor says that I may need dialysis because my kidneys aren’t working.”  
“He also said that they probably just need a little kickstart” reminded Bobby  
“Hope so. I guess they’ll be doing that soon”  
Bobby nodded. “Yeah, said it would be this afternoon after you’ve had some lunch. Dean should be here with you by then.”  
Sam looked at the book Bobby was reading.  
“What’s that?” he asked.  
“Just doing some research on what happened in that basement. “  
“Oh?” said Sam interested to hear  
“Looks like it was a numerian basilisk idol. Turns into a snake with the right incantation. Seems like the Prof didn’t know what he had.”  
“So that idol burned and turned into a real snake? Guess it killed him.”  
“Yup. The guy made a fatal mistake messing with stuff he didn’t understand.”  
“Dean and I found out that he had fell out with the Librarian and there was bad blood between him and the teacher. Sounds like he raised the basilisk to kill them and then tried to put it back in its box.”  
Bobby nodded. “Don’t know how you knew, but a silver knife kills it.”  
“I didn’t know that. I just hit out automatically as it bit me.”  
“You did good Son.”  
Sam smiled and indicated to the book. Could I borrow that when you’ve finished?” Bobby handed the old leatherbound book over. “Here” he said and Sam gratefully accepted it. Bobby moved over and raised the bed head to make him more comfortable and watched as his surrogate son began to devour the information.

 

Castiel followed the tired hunter into the motel room. Conversation had been limited and the angel could tell that his friend was on the edge of collapse. He watched as Dean shrugged off his jacket and kicked off his boots.  
“I suggest you get a hot shower and then sleep for a few hours”  
Dean looked wearily at the Angel.  
“Thanks for coming Cas. Thanks for helping Sam. It must have been a nightmare for him.”  
Castiel nodded. “I felt his fear when I helped him.”  
Dean shuddered at the thought of what his brother had gone through and began to shrug out of his clothes. He walked towards the bathroom before turning and he grabbed the angel in a warm hug.  
“What would we do without you”  
Castiel awkwardly bore the hug. “You are my friends. If I can help I will do.” he said simply  
Dean moved away and smiled at him and then turned back to the bathroom. After a quick shower he emerged to find Castiel had laid out fresh boxer shorts and a t-shirt. The bedding was pulled back ready for him to fall into.  
Dean raised an eyebrow but gratefully got dressed and climbed into bed. He looked up at the angel. “I need to sleep for just a few hours Cas. Wake me up at 11.30am”  
Castiel nodded. “I will watch over you and wake you at the appropriate time.”  
Dean felt reassured and he soon dropped off in the warm and comfortable bed reassured by the closeness of his guardian angel.  
Castiel watched over him. He felt a warmth in his heart as he watched the weary lines on his friends face slacken as the tension left him. He took his duties as a friend seriously and he watched over the sleeping hunter until it was time to wake him.

 

After lunch, Dean returned to the hospital accompanied by Castiel. Dean looked clean, showered and shaved in a fresh set of clothing. He looked a little more rested that before but Sam could still see dark circles under his eyes. His brother was obviously still worried about him.  
A short time later an orderly came into the room and wheeled a large machine in. Doctor Carter came in behind him and began to set up the dialysis machine.  
“Ok Sam. This is the dialysis machine. It will run your blood through it and clean out the impurities, Hopefully, this will kickstart your kidneys to start working and this will be the only time it will be needed Now, there shouldn’t be any pain but you may feel a little nauseous. If you do, let me know and I can give you something.”  
Sam nodded and watched as the Doctor connected the machine to a catheter in his arm,,  
“How long will it take?” asked Dean  
“About an hour should be sufficient for a guy Sams size”.  
Satisfied Dean watched as the machine began to hum and watched fascinated as his brothers blood began pumping through the machine.  
Sam leaned back. It wasn’t painful but a bit uncomfortable.  
“I wonder if it cleans up Demon blood” he said quietly.  
Dean frowned but didn’t reply.  
The treatment lasted just over an hour and although Sam felt slightly queasy, it wasn’t anything to worry about. Finally, after it was over, he felt exhaustion wash over him and he slept for a few hours. When he awoke he wasn’t surprised to see his brother sitting beside him, concentrating on something on his laptop  
“I hope that isn’t Busty Asian Beauties.com” he said quietly  
Dean looked up with a grin on his face.  
“Hey Sammy. How you doing?” He turned round the screen to show that Dean had been looking at the local Police page  
“Are we clear?” he asked and saw his brother nod.  
“Yeah, they’ve just listed it as a cardiac arrest, no suspicious circumstances.”  
Dean had made a suggestion via the college that someone should check out the Professor's home and someone had finally got round to visiting the property. They had found the professors body in bed, his house tidy and locked up. It appeared that he had passed away in his sleep. Nobody noticed the lack of several ornaments that had disappeared from his study. Bobbys cleanup team had removed the dangerous items and left many innocuous artifacts to be passed on to the beneficiaries of his estate.

 

A day later, Doctor Carter was pleased to inform Sam that his kidney function was restored and Sam was grateful when the urinary catheter was finally removed. He was exhausted and his hand was still sore but he knew that he would soon regain his strength. He was allowed to leave the hospital the same day and they drove back to the bunker, Bobby returning home now that he knew Sam was on the mend.  
Castiel had travelled the day before and the bunker was warm and welcoming when they came through the main door.  
A waft of something appetising drifted in from the kitchen and Sam realised that he was starving, He sat down at the dining table with Dean and Castiel served them a delicious stew and soft freshly baked rolls.  
Dean grinned with his mouth full. “This is great Cas” he said, showering crumbs everywhere.  
Sam heaved a weary sigh. Things never change.

 

Later, as Sam rested on the couch, Castiel came over to him.  
“How are you feeling Sam” he asked.  
Sam shrugged. “Better. I guess it’ll take me a few days to get back to normal.”  
“I felt your fear when I woke your muscles”  
Sam nodded. “Yeah, I know - I felt you helping me.”  
“It was not a good feeling”  
Sam agreed “I was scared it was going to be permanent. I could hear and feel everything but it was like I was locked in. I've never felt so helpless. I’m so glad you were there to help”  
“You would have recovered yourself in a few days”  
“Yeah, but a few days would have been too much for me to cope with. Thank you Cas, I know it cost you a lot to use your grace”.  
Castiel looked down. “I wish my grace was stronger, then I could have cured you completely.”  
Sam put his hand on his arm. “You will get your grace back. It’s just going to take a bit of time.”  
The angel nodded. “I know Sam but it is difficult. I could do so much to help before but now I feel ….”  
“Human?” smiled Sam.  
Castiel nodded. “It is a strange experience for me. It takes a bit of getting used to”  
“Hey, don’t worry. You’ve got a safe refuge here. Maybe Dean and I can teach you a few things to help you get by.”  
“That would be good.”

 

Dean watched the exchange from where he stood near the door. He understood now that the two most important men in his life had shared the experience. He resolved to help both get over the trauma and looked forward to teaching the wayward Angel the ways of humanity.


End file.
